


Crack and Shatter

by Ka_she_who_lurks



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers (Bumblebee Movie), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Shatter as Jessie from Pokemon, Shatter as the Final Pam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Ka_she_who_lurks
Summary: So, since information on the Bumblebee movie revealed Shatter, mynew wifea new female decepticon, I wanted to write something. So have two dumb joke-ficlets.





	1. Blasting off

Shatter transforms from jet to bot and enters the scene with a heavy landing. "Prepare for trouble."

Dropkick swerves into view and goes from car to bot. "Heh. Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Shatter!"  
"Dropkick!"

"Triple changers blast off at the speed of light,  
surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Ravage pops out from nowhere; "Ravage, that's right!"

"Wait, where did Ravage come from?" Dropkick said, confused.  
"Does it matter?" Shatter said angrily.   
"Now hand us that Bumblebee!" she shouted at the dark-haired human protagonist, who, obviously, did not want to hand over their yellow non-human friend.


	2. Who death forgot

The destruction was absolute. And, as the fires raged, a low, gravelly voice spoke. 

"You remember how your backyard barbecue go, mr. and mrs. Bumblebee." It was not a question. An accusation, perhaps.

"Pretty good, it doesn't seem." the sound, even gentled by the roar of flames, truly had a quality like a rusty butchers knife scraping accros one's spine.

"Ha, hah. I tell little joke." the voice said with vicious hatered. 

"Next time, you invite Shatter. Stand up weak Dropkick!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written before I saw the movie, and ooh, boy, I did not do her justice. While moving and speaking, she goes from "strong and maybe a bit hot" to "whoa, whoa, whoa!" Clever, manipulative, murderous and magnificent.   
> And Dropkick loves his morbid waterbaloon popping.
> 
> And I thought I was going to ship CharlieBee, but no, they are too cute, this is going to be pure friendshipping for me.


End file.
